


A Deal with the Kingpin

by HeWhoIsMany



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Corruption, F/M, Muscle Growth, Transformation, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26644084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeWhoIsMany/pseuds/HeWhoIsMany
Summary: Peter's been putting the pressure on the Kingpin of Crime, but a sloppy mistake means that Wilson Fisk will be returning the favor, personally.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Gwen Stacy
Kudos: 6





	A Deal with the Kingpin

Ten minutes ago, three goons in ski masks had approached a car, one that just so happened to be owned by a city councilman who was helping fight organized crime in New York City. They looked like simple carjackers, but they were actually being paid to put something in that car, so snugly that no one would ever know it had been bugged.

Now, those three men were not, in fact, walking down the street, whistling a tune while congratulating each other on how wonderfully their job went. Instead, they were wrapped up together in synthetic webbing, stuck to a nearby building’s wall, helpless to escape. The source of this issue was, of course, the young man in red and blue spandex crouching on the tip of a nearby streetlight. “It’s not my best work, I know, but tell the Kingpin I’ll make it up to him next time! The next time I foil one of these kinda schemes, I promise to really arrange your coworkers in a more aesthetically pleasing design.”

With the quip delivered, Peter Parker, the Amazing, Spectacular, and Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man started swinging through the New York City night sky. Ever since he’d learned of the large scale operations of the man known to many as the Kingpin, secretly the philanthropist Wilson Fisk, Peter had his hands full trying to tear down every piece of the man’s empire. In his way was not only the two ton goliath, but also every dirty cop, politician, and average joe who was sitting snugly in the man’s spacious pockets.

It had been a full evening of activity, nearly all of it Fisk related, but Peter was ready to head home. Well, maybe not his own home. Aunt May was under the impression Peter would be spending the night at a friend’s house, but that wasn’t just a cover for being out all night.

Ever since her father had passed away, Gwen Stacy had lived alone. It was a nice apartment, one that Captain Stacy’s life insurance could pay for easily, but sometimes Gwen wished she’d taken Aunt May’s offer to stay with her and Peter, even if it would mean struggling not to jump her boyfriend’s bones whenever they were alone together.

Luckily for Gwen, she wouldn’t be spending the rest of this night alone. After failing to fall asleep for hours, a knock on the window let her know a special visitor awaited her. Sure enough, the masked face of the local superhero was basically radiating a smile at her, and Peter was barely able to climb into the apartment before she was taking his mask off of him to reveal his adorable freckled face. They kissed, and all felt good, just for a while.

Peter loved Gwen, with all his young heart. The bookish blonde was supportive of his heroics, a fellow genius to bounce ideas off of, and just plain beautiful besides. At least, he thought that, even if Gwen herself had issues feeling that confident with her body.

When they finally took a break from kissing, Gwen asked him, “Fisk giving you a rough night?” Since she knew his secret anyway, Peter had no compunctions with telling her all about his many foes out on the mean streets of NYC.

Since this was Peter Parker, nervous teenager, and not Spider-Man, wise-cracking hero, talking, he was honest with her. Letting out a tired sigh, he just said, “That’s one way of putting it. Feels like he’s trying to put as much pressure on me as he can. I couldn’t swing two blocks without seeing something.”

There was something to that, something to how busy his night had been, and while both Peter and Gwen felt that it was off, neither yet knew exactly what had happened. They spent the rest of the evening enjoying some time together, before Peter got nearly four hours of wonderful sleep in his girlfriend’s bed.

The next day, after a long shift at the small cafe where Gwen worked in her fleeting spare time, she was walking back to her apartment when it happened. Suddenly, a long black limousine pulled up next to her, and from somewhere behind Gwen two large and burly men grabbed her, forced her into the opening passenger door, closing said door, and watched as the limo drove off with her inside.

Still fairly unused to being randomly kidnapped off the street, Gwen was frozen with fear, only coming to her senses in time to hear the only person in the backseat of the limo with her saying, in a resonant baritone voice, “Please do not scream, my dear. I would hate to force unconsciousness on you now, when it is not necessary.” Turning her attention to the source of the voice, Gwen saw it was the hulking figure of Wilson Fisk, who looked even larger and more intimidating than in Peter’s stories.

The bald millionaire seemed to fill all the empty space in the limo. His frame was round, and seemingly soft, but Gwen knew that it belied the strength underneath the fat, a physique that let him go toe to toe with Spider-Man. Mouth feeling unbearably dry, Gwen said the only thing she could think of. “Why am I here, Mr. Fisk?”

Seemingly pleased that she wouldn’t be screaming after all, Fisk inclined his head and explained, “I think we shall discuss that soon, over food.” Sure enough, eventually the limo reached its destination: an estate in the New York countryside far from the city, one of the criminals many homes away from home. The building was lavishly decorated, clearly no expense had been spared in making it the perfect place to relax after a day of being the Kingpin. They sat across from each other in a dining room, a plate of food in front of each of them. “Eat up, please. As your host, I need to make sure you are properly fed.” When seconds passed and she hadn’t made any attempt to partake in the high quality meal before her, Fisk made a circling motion with his finger, and a servant switched which plate was in front of who, even though the contents were identical. “You’re the type to think cautiously, I see. A fine quality.”

“You’ll excuse me if I don’t particularly relish the compliment,” was all Gwen told him, before deciding to just eat some of the food before they force fed it to her or something. After the first bite, though, she couldn’t stop. The food was amazing, maybe the best she’d ever had, and Gwen hadn’t eaten much that day. Before she knew it, she was cleaning her plate, almost hungry enough to ask the Kingpin if she could eat his food too, since he hadn’t touched it yet. It was then that she realized she’d made a mistake. He...hadn’t touched his food. The realization came too late, and as Gwen felt her body go numb, her muscles go slack, she remembered what he’d said. ‘...hate to force you into unconsciousness _just now_...’ Kicking herself for the oversight, Gwen Stacy succumbed to whatever was in the food, falling into the table in the process.

Looking at the young woman go limp in his dining room was no source of pleasure for Wilson Fisk. He watched it dispassionately. He turned to a nearby door, just as it opened and a strange man entered. Through his work as the Kingpin of Crime, Fisk knew a great variety of people on the planet, and beyond it. Of course, calling this particular person a ‘person’ was not entirely accurate. “Enact the pact,” Fisk commanded.

The one to enter the room was a terror known to many cultures by many different names, but to the many costumed heroes of Earth, he was most commonly called Mephisto. The red-skinned demon looked over at the girl, smiled, and asked, “Are you sure? You’re trading quite a lot for this.” The summons from Fisk had been quite unexpected. Mephisto had been after his soul for ages, but the deal on the table now was even juicer than that.

His features as unmoving as solid marvel, Fisk rumbled, “Do it. Now.” With the agreement confirmed, magic flowed from the magical being, and reality began to warp around them. Nothing much changed at first, at least unless one looked close enough as some of the portraits or photos in the home. There, they may find a new figure added into them.

Slumped over the table, Gwen Stacy’s body began to change. The first thing to be affected was her build. The girl had always wobbled between unhealthily skinny and heavy in the wrong places, but now all of that was padded over with thick layers of muscle. Now, Gwen had the kind of build that took years in the gym to achieve. That done, the muscle was masked by more weight being added on, lightly layering fat over her bodybuilder physique, making her look softer rather than harder. Coupled with some minor changes to her face, and she now looked much like Wilson Fisk.

Seemingly happy with the result, Fisk looked and saw that Mephisto was gone, his job finished. In exchange for the souls of every single person who worked directly under him, something Fisk’s contracts ensured he had control over, Mephisto had warped reality. Even for a few hundred souls, the demon couldn’t do anything like making Spider-Man stop existing, or eliminating all of Fisk’s competition. But a simple change in parentage...that was something more within his scope.

The girl stirred, coming back into consciousness, and lifted her head to blearily look at Fisk. “Papa, what...” Just saying that word made Gwen Stacy realize something was wrong, and she looked suddenly alert and she stood up straight in her chair. Perhaps that allowed her to feel the difference in her body, and look down to see what had become of her. “What has happened to me?”

“Manners, Gwendolyn,” Fisk chided, and to her own surprise Gwen did exactly as he asked. Smiling to see things were going exactly as planned, Fisk told her some of the truth. “Things are different now, as you can see. You are no longer Gwen Stacy, daughter of some dead police officer. You are the proud Gwendolyn Fisk, my own progeny.” From the astonished look on her face, Gwen didn’t know how to take that news.

She looked conflicted on what to say to that, but Fisk knew exactly why. While Mephisto hadn’t been able to guarantee that the girl would follow him faithfully, and couldn’t remove her memories of the old reality, he was able to implant a new set of memories and a new personality within her. While her old self might want to curse him, the Gwendolyn he’d described to Mephisto would want to thank him for what he’d done.

As it seemed she had nothing she could say, Fisk filled the silence. “Think of it as a vacation, my dear daughter. You’ll be able to spend a few weeks as a rich debutante, able to do whatever you desire, and if things go as I wish, you’ll return to your old self in no time.” It was not, technically speaking, a lie.

“Why?” Finally able to ask something, Gwen’s voice wavered between confusion and happiness. “Why would you make me...like this?”

Doing his best to give her a fatherly smile, Fisk asked her, “Why would I make you strong? Fit? Happy? Wealthy? Because you are my daughter, and I see no reason why you should not be any of those things.” For just a moment, she glowed from the praise, before seeming to realize she ‘shouldn’t’ be enjoying his compliments so much. “If you want, you can even continue seeing that Spider-Man, so long as he respects your wishes.” That was the final nail, Fisk suspected.

She seemed very surprised to hear that Fisk knew she was dating the wall-crawler, but once that passed she rose from her seat, ran across the room, and gave him a strong hug. “Thank you, Daddy!” Then, just quiet enough that only he could hear, she said, “If you try to hurt him, you’ll regret it. You made me strong enough to be able to do that. But if he hurts me...he’ll be the one to pay.” The harsh words seemed to come naturally to her.

With that, Gwendolyn Fisk seemed to fully accept her new life, at least for the moment. She didn’t even ask for more details, which Fisk was only happy to leave out of her mind. There was no need for her to know that Spider-Man’s difficult night had been to tire him out, and leave him careless. Careless enough that he was able to be followed, spied entering the home of the Stacy family. Quickly realizing their exact connection, Fisk was able to formulate this successful scheme.

He would be giving Spider-Man an ultimatum. Should he try to continue dismantling Fisk’s empire, Gwen’s life was easy for him to take. Should he give up hounding the Kingpin, and instead turn his crime-fighting attention against other foes, Gwen could continue to live as Fisk’s daughter. Should he hang up his tights forever, never to say another stupid joke with the protection of anonymity, Fisk would reverse what he’s done to Gwen. There was even a clause in the deal with Mephisto to make that easily possible.

Of course, over the next few days, as Fisk watched Gwendolyn let loose with her new life, he felt more and more confident the last option would not be needed. The young woman reveled in her new strength, her new confidence, her new wealth. She steamrolled over anyone who would get in the way of what she wanted, and judging by how happy she seemed after a midnight visitor to her room, clearly her web-slinging boyfriend liked the changes to some extent as well. As reports of Spider-Man steering clear of the Kingpin’s territory reached his desk, Fisk knew his new daughter...was here to stay. It was enough to make him smile.


End file.
